Raspberry Chocolate
by SlasherShipper
Summary: An original love story that takes place during the events of the fourth book. Scarlett Boragaurd is sent to Hogwarts after getting kicked out of the North American School of Witchcraft and Sorcery. There she meets her polar opposite, Mary Jane Marley, an easy going hippy who she forms an unlikely friendship with, that soon bubbles into more. Warning GirlxGirl
1. waiting

A rather tall girl, who appeared to be between the ages of 16 or 18, was sitting back with her left leg slung over her right knee and rested her long left arm on the back of the bench she was resting on. She'd been waiting outside of King's Cross Station for a little over an hour and would probably remain waiting close to another, not that the girl would complain, waiting had never bothered her, however running late did. Despite everything, she was always punctual, no that's not the right word for it, I highly doubt there is a word for someone so bothered by being late to a destination that they insist on arriving at least 2 hours ahead of schedule to avoid even the possibility of having to rush oneself.

Most people would say that this would be a wonderful quirk for anyone to have and would probably have no issue getting a job or have issue with attendance at school. Yes, one would assume that if one were to describe the girl with only that one quality, the one describing her might even slip in a statement regarding her IQ and they would assume she was the model student and have very proud parents. However if she were to tell someone she just met about these factual qualities, they would most likely believe she was lying or over agsaderating. Not that she blamed them, if she were them, and were told by a tall, heavily tattooed teenage girl with snake bites, that she could match wits with Albert Einstein, she wouldn't believe her either. But seeing as she was the tattooed girl with a high IQ, she would never not be able to believe it.

The girl pulled a cheap, pre-paid flip phone from her pants pocket that could have been closed with a zipper at one time, but sadly the zipper had been ripped from the pocket before she bought them at a sleazy resale shop in down town London. She flipped the phone open to check the time, the large analog clock on the tiny screen red 9:30, her train arrived at 10:00 sharp, she would go inside the train station at about 9:45 and wait for the train at the platform, she didn't really care about the fact that her train wouldn't depart from the station for two solid hours after its arrival.

The girl breathed in deeply, she really wasn't looking forward to the ride, well not the ride itself, but where it ended. She'd been expelled from her school back home for reasons she didn't care to recount. This led her mother to seek out another school, far away. Well she had found one on the other side of the ocean. The headmaster agreed to let her attend, but she would have special rules and conditions imposed on her. One was she wouldn't be able to travel beyond the small town next to the school till she graduated.

She glanced down at her phone once again, it was time to enter the station. She slowly rose from the bench and stretched her arms and popped her neck. She stared at the cart parked next to the bench that contained everything she would need for the next year. "Well, here we go." She muttered under her breathe as she began to push the cart inside.

The station wasn't crowed yet, it was still much too early for crowds of people all in a rush to catch their trains as quickly as possible. This was another reason the girl enjoyed being painfully early, as some might put it. She hated large, noisy crowds, though she honestly hated people in general.

As she wheeled the cart in the direction of the platform her train would be arriving at, a mother and her young daughter walked past her. She couldn't help but notice the woman moved to put another few inches between them and pulled her daughter to the other side of her, as if she expected the tattooed girl would try to harm her in some way. In the woman's carless haste of pulling her daughter along, the little girl dropped a stuffed animal she'd been carrying. The child tried to tell her mother that she had dropped her toy, but the woman would shush her, assuming she had a comment about the girl covered in pretty pictures.

The girl knelt down and picked up the toy, it was a white stuffed animal that looked like a cross between a hippo and a cow. The girl recognized the character, it was from a series of children's books titled the Moomins. She looked back up to see the woman at the front desk and the little girl sitting on a bench, waiting for her mother to finish her business. A smirk grew across her face and began to casually stroll over towards the child, she considered pushing her cart over to, but opted to just leave it, as she would only be gone for an for a couple of minutes. The walked over to where the child was and promptly sat down next to her. The little girl looked at her, there was no sign of fear or disgust in her eyes like there was in her mothers.

"I believe this little fellow belongs to you." The girl stated and handed the younger girl the stuffed Moomin.

The child's face lit up as her favorite toy was returned to her, she hugged it tightly for a second or two before looking back at the girl covered in pretty pictures. "Thank you" she said in a small voice.

"I just did what anyone with a conscience would do" the other responded.

The girl looked towards the front desk to see the girl's mother looking in their direction, and not really in the mood to cause a scene and possibly get in thrown out of the station, that was the last thing she needed right now. The girl got to her feet and turned to the child. "See ya kid, your momma's bound to start some drama if I give the chance" with that said she promptly strolled back to her cart.

She knew she shouldn't look back, but something inside was squirming around, urging her to. She began to push the cart again and as she wheeled it away she turned her head back slightly to satisfy the squirming feeling inside her gut. The woman was talking to a guard, she was out of ear shot but she could tell by the woman's expression and fierce pointing motions in her direction, that she was royally pissed off. This didn't really worry the girl, she didn't even get worried when the guard began to move quickly in her direction. She annoyed that she was being rushed, she hated to be rushed. She wondered how fast she needed to move, running would surely attract more of the guards' attentions, but not knowing what this one guard intended to do if he were to catch up with were equally troubling. The girl glanced up and saw the sign for platform 2, then she looked back to the guard who was quickly closing the distance between the two. She thought for a moment before she began walking faster than usual, she kept glancing up to read the platform numbers. Platform 3….4…..5….6….7….8. As soon as she saw Platform 8 she broke out in a sprint, well as fast as one can while pushing a large heavy cart in front of them can. She heard several other pairs of running feet and shouting voices a bit too close for comfort.

The girl looked up and saw platform 9 and a bit further down platform 10. She counted down to the third stone support structure between the 9 and 10 boarding platforms and stoped for a minute. She looked back, she couldn't see the gaurds but she could hear them approaching quickly. She breathed in and out heavily as she rolled her behind the second structure and faced the third structure head on. She to a deep breathe, she closed her eyes and ran once more, this time she ran straight ahead the stone structure, and prayed to herself she had picked the right one, for if she hadn't she would be screwed all over again before she even started this new school. Much to her relief instead of crashing into concrete she felt herself pass through safe and sound.

When she opened her eyes, she saw she was on a platform inside a tunnel, illuminated by overhead lamps. The train hadn't yet arrived, so she was the only living soul around. The girl looked up and saw the platform number, she sighed with a mixture of relief and sadness as she stared at the platform number. It read Platform 9 ¾.


	2. boarding

The girl walked along the edge of the platform, her steps echoing in the darkness of the tunnel. She sighed and retrieved her cell phone yet again to check the time. 9:50. she wasn't to terribly earlier like she normally was, and she found herself being thankful she wouldn't have to wait as long as usual, not because of the waiting, waiting never bothered her. It was where she had to wait that was making her unusually anxious. Not only was the tunnel poorly lit, but it was silent. It was the kind of silence that made your ears ring. This is what bothered her, the lonely silence that filled the air. Her mind would wonder and think about all of the awful things that did, could, and would happen when she was amerced in dark silence. It'd been that way since she was a small child, her mother always made sure to keep a fan on for her at night to keep the thoughts away that usually brought dreadful nightmares.

"Mother..." the girl caught herself murmuring involuntarily.

The girl quickly pushed all memories concerning her mother into the deepest part of her mind. She didn't want to remember her. Her once lovely face that had grown older prematurely from fighting illness, twisted in a mixture of grief and disappointment.

For a split second the girl considered calling her mother, but realized that wouldn't be possibly at this point. There was no cell phone service in the tunnel, and doubted she wouldn't be having for the next few years. If she really wanted to make a call she would have to go back into King's Station, which was out of the question. She slipped the phone back into her pocket, deciding to write her mother a letter once she got to Hogwarts. Even if she refused to read, the very presence of a letter would be proof that she was still alive, and there for must be surviving. And that's really all she cared about at this point.

The girl was jolted from her thoughts by the unmistakable sound of a train whistle. She looked towards the sound and saw the red, black, and gold locomotive pulling matching train cars. The train was still moving with too much speed to make a proper stop at the platform, the girl thought. She had never ridden a locomotive pulled train, but she had taken the subway a lot back home to get around, which was a train, just underground. But the train did stop perfectly in place, without slowing down from its current speed. She stood in bewilderment for a moment or two before it registered that she was somewhere that one didn't have to hide their magic abilities in fear of being spotted by muggles. She was not accustomed to this level of freedom. She had lived in New York City since she was eleven. She and her mother had moved when they learned she had been accepted into the American school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The schools founders had built the school on the outskirts of New York, this was to aid in teaching young witches and wizards to blend in and live among muggles, as many American magic users did. Needless to say she was still not use to the idea of all people not keeping a low profile at all times.

As soon as she snapped out of her state of awe, she quickly regained her calm, collected mood and wheeled the cart in front of the first train car. Stenciled old fashion English letters in shining silver on the side was "Hogwarts Express." She took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the car's door. Almost immediately the door swung open, revealing a man of average height who appeared to be in his late twenties. He was wearing a navy blue jump suit with the name 'Earl' poorly embroidered on his breast pocket. Earl scratched his head in confusion. "Are you attending Hogwarts this year?"

"Indeed I am."

"I don't remember you riding before, what year are you in?"

"I'm a 6th year."

"I definitely would have remembered a character like you riding six years in a row."

The girl narrowed her eyes at the word 'character'. The man didn't seem to notice this.

"You do look oddly familiar though, what's your name?" The man asked.

"Scarlet Boragaurd."

The man's eyes went wide. "Are you really?"

"The one and only."

The man stared at her blankly for a few seconds, and Scarlet simply stared back. The man broke their stare and began to rummage around in his pockets obviously looking for something. As he was looking he kept glancing back up at her as if he expected her to commit some malicious act while he wasn't looking. Finally he found what he was looking for, a small crumpled piece of parchment that had become torn and stained while in the man's pocket. Then man raised his head to look at the girl dead on once more.

" , due to the circumstances of your transfer from the American institute of Witchcraft and Sorcery to Hogwarts, You will have some restrictions placed on you on this train." There was a clear hint of nervousness in his voice.

"And what are these restrictions?"

"You will be escorted to a personal sitting area with a small water closet located inside, as soon as you are in you will not be permitted to leave it for any reason unless you are instructed to do so, or in the case of a life threatening emergency, because of these restrictions you are also not permitted to buy candy from the trolley lady."

Scarlet stared at him for a few seconds. "Ok I understand the whole not leaving my compartment thing and all, but that last one about buying candy seems a bit ridiculous? Not to mention it's a bit random. I mean, I'm completely broke so I couldn't really get candy in the first place, but the fact I'm not allowed to buy candy as a punishment of sorts is a bit of an odd punishment."

"Hey I don't make the rules, if it was up to me you'd be locked up in that American Azkaban ." The man responded.

"American Azkaban….Oh, you mean Alcatraz."

"Yes, that one, like I was saying if it was up to me, you'd be locked away there like you deserve."

"Sir, I do believe I redeemed myself enough to warrant some respect."

"You think you've earned respect?"

"Yes, I switched over the white side of the playing field when I realized what they were planning."

"Are you sure you weren't just a spurned lover out for revenge?" The man said in a hushed voice.

Scarlet gave the man before a long hard stare. The man glared back. Neither broke the intense stare off till they both heard other people coming onto the platform. "Well let's get you inside , wouldn't want to expose the younger students and their guardians to a criminal." The man stepped out of the doorway and ushered her in with a sarcastic smile.

She narrowed her eyes and turned to the cart and picked up a small, trendy backpack that some women opted to carry instead of a purse, it looked out of place in her arms. She was wearing cheap worn out black pants and a white sleevless blouse, that had been crisp white when first bought but was now a light tan color, that she had bought for 75 cents at a garage sale. An on looker might come to the conclusion that she had stolen it and was planning to sell it for drug money. But it was hers, he mother had given it to her for Christmas last year. She had hated it at first because of the pastel pink and blue stripes, but now she treasured it, even if she found the colors distasteful. She reached down and retrieved a bigger item, a large leather acustic guitar case that showed years of wear and tear

Scarlet stepped inside the car and caught the man looking at her bag suspiciously. "Don't get your panties in a knot, my school uniforms in this" She motioned to her back pack with her head. "And this stays with me at all times during transit." She added raising the case up a bit.

She could tell he was about to protest. "Ah ah ah" She said quickly. "You read me the rules I have to follow, there were none about bringing personal items on board with me."

The man gave her an angry glare and was about to protest, but he realized arguing was pointless. There were no rules restricting her freedom to bring luggage into the room with her. He irritably led the girl to where she would have to remain for the next few hours.


End file.
